It Hurts To Love
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: Marian is dying for a second time in the Holy Land after she confesses her love for Robin Hood. Will she survive the wound and cheat death again or is it the end for her Ladyship... Follow on story from Season 2 Episode 13.
1. Chapter 1 - Death On The Doorstep

'Robin it hurts, my stomach, is the king safe? Did I do it' Marian groans, shortly after being stabbed she lies there helpless on the floor. Robin at her side softly stroking her hair and holding her hand.

'Don't worry my love' Robin gasps through tears. 'You saved him, your going to be fine, Djaq will make sure of that. I won't let you go, I promise. You mean the world to me' He smiles at his wife.

'Djaq, what's going to happen' Marian asks as she breathes steadily. 'Can we take it out?'

'Not just yet Marian, I need to stop the bleeding and make sure nothing inside is damaged to much' Djaq reassures her.

Marian sighs 'Hurry' She looks at Robin. 'Your beautiful' She whispers, choking back tears.

'As are you, my dear' Sadness in his eyes showing terribly. 'We will get through this. We all ways do'.

'John!' Djaq calls. 'I need you to carefully, and I mean carefully, take Marian into the house over there' She orders. John obediently slides his arms under Marian's neck and the other under back of her knees.

Marian flinches and groans. 'Why is it always me? Guy must truly hate me' She mutters.

'Sorry if I hurt you' John replies anxiously as he quickly but carefully as Djaq instructed, over into the nearest house...

'Robin, I need you to find clean water and cloths. Try and find a dress or something for her to change into, there's blood all over the dress, that'll be a problem if it is not changed.' Djaq instructs Robin and he immediately obeys her.

Rushing off into the house he stops as he stops dead and looks at Marian, lying on the wooden table near the wall. Djaq doing what she does best, treating the wounded.

'Master, she'll be fine' Mutch pulls Robin away into the kitchen of the house to help him find the cloth and water.

'I hope so, she means everything to me' Robin replies breathelessly as he trudges off to the bedroom to find her a new dress.

Meanwhile, Djaq is carefully removing the sword from the left side of Marian's liver.

'I'll be ok won't I?' Marian questions Djaq curiously.

'I'm sure you will, the best thing for it is for you to lay still and rest, but don't sleep ok?'

'Very well' Marian replies and sighs.

Djaq gets back to work, 'I have removed the sword, now I will need clean the wound and sew it up. Robin!' Djaq calls and waits for a reply...

'Yes?' He replies hastily.

'I need a needle and thread. Do you have any?' She looks at him questioning his gaze.

'I do' He walks over to Marian and kneels next to her, 'This needle is thick and blunt' He pauses and smiles at her. 'Are you prepared?'

Marian giggles at him and smiles 'It is the way you said it'.

He returns the same warm smiles and hands it to Djaq.

'Robin hold her still and give her some wine, let her drink a quater and then give it to me so I can pur some on thw wound to numb the pain'

He lets her drink the wine. 'You'll be fine, I'll stay with you'

Marian smiles and grasps his dirty hand, she loved it when he was dirty. It brought back so many memories.

'I love you, you love me, we all love each other. Robin hold her still' Djaq mocks the pair.

Robin takes her hand and squeezes it gently for re-assurance and strokes her long brown hair.

Djaq pierces the blunt needle into the open flesh.

Marian lets out a scream and squeezes Robin's hand. 'Shh shh shh' he coaxes stroking her cheek.

Djaq starts sewing up the wound and Marian breaths heavily and closes her eyes.

'Done' Djaq presents and stands. 'I'm guessing you'll be staying Robin?' She asks him.

'Of course' He replies and he turns to face Marian... 'It's all over my love, I told you we'd get through this' He smiles at her longingly.

He bends down and kisses her softly and tenderly. The kiss so passionate that they both forget their surroundings and all the drama that had just happened...


	2. Chapter 2 - Scars And Memories

Marian is sleeping soundly along with Robin next to her.

Djaq walks into the room and genitally nudges Robin,

'Yes Djaq?' Robin replies sleepily, a little annoyed that he'd just been awoken.

'Robin, I need to change Marian's clothes she can't stay in that dress, there's blood all over it and she'll get cold.'

'Mm, ok' He agrees, gets up and walks over to the nightstand and picks up a blue, floral dress with floral embroidery on the sleeves and around the neckline. He starts back towards Marian, who was now lying across a badly made bed on the floor.

'Marian' He whispers. 'We need to change you into something clean and warm'

Marian slowly opens her eyes, 'I'm fine Robin' she replies stubbornly but soon gives in when her eyes focus on Robin's eyes. His eyes so warm and caring, just like his heart. Boy she loved looking at him longingly. Tracing her eyes around the hairline on his forehead, right down towards the stubbles on his beard.

She smiles, 'Ok, I'll change' She begins to sit up and flinches in agony. She groans and lay back down. 'I can't, it hurts to much'

Robin looks at her longingly and his eyes, the only thing that gives away the pain he feels for her. He hated seeing her in pain.

'Want me to help you?' He asks her, hoping he could help without hurting her.

'I guess, but behave Robin Of Locksly' Marian grins at him and he instantly returns the same grin.

'Can't promise' He winks at her...

Cautiously, he sits her up, supporting her back. 'Right, I need you to swing your legs round, carefully, around and off the edge of the bed' He orders.

She loved it when he gave out his orders... He was so good at it.

'Ok, I'll give it ago' Marian does as he ordered and slides her legs off the bed, she gasps as a single pain shot up her spine. She cringes and frowns.

Robin helps her to stand and calls for Djaq. 'You don't mind Djaq being her to help support you, do you?' He questions her, expecting her to disagree.

'No, I just want to get changed and snuggle up as soon as possible, I'm freezing' Marian shivers.

'Ok my dear' Robin calls for Djaq and within a matter of seconds she is by Marian's other side and holding her up as well.

Robin slowly releases Marian from is grip and Djaq instantly takes reacts, taking hold of Marian's other side.

'Are you ready?' He looks at Marian and smiles a cheeky grin.

'Robin...' Marian warns through a smiles. 'I said behave'

'I will, I will' He laughs and softly unties the back of her dress. He slides one shoulder off and then the other, showing Marian's bare arms, he turns around toward Marian's front and faces her.

He pulls down the dress showing the whole of Marian's body. He squirms and winces as he looks at Marian's other scar, reminding him of that night when Gisborne had stabbed her in his own house...

He frowns and quickly looks away when he notices Marian shiver again.

He pulls the dress from under her toes and clasps the new clean garment.

'Step into it slowly' He tells her and Marian does so. She winces again and sighs as she starts breathing unsteadily.

Robin pulls the dress up and slips her arms into the sleeves and moves around to her back where he then ties it.

Djaq helps Marian to sit and then leaves.

Marian is left lying on the bed facing Robin, who is now sitting across the room sharpening arrows...


	3. Chapter 3 - Star Crossed Lovers

'Well' Marian begins, 'What now?' She inquires Robin.

Robin gets up and walks towards her. 'I guess, we'll say goodbye to the King and then return to England. He obviously is now aware of The Black Knights so we don't need to worry about that. And when we return, we'll deal with Vaisey and Guy' Robin gestures along with hand actions.

The minute he mentions Guy, Marian looks at the ground.

'What?' Robin looks at her suspiciously.

'When the King returns, Guy will be hanged won't he?' Marian replies slowly.

'Yes! He deserves to be hanged' Robin says angrily. 'Do you not want him to hang for the treason he has committed?' He carries on...

'He is still a human being'

'Marian! This is a man that tried to force you to marry him, a man that stabbed you, twice! A man that tried to kill the King!' Robin shouts, furious now.

'Robin, please' Marian weeps through pain.

'I'm sick of it Marian, your meant to be my wife! Yet you act like you still love the Devil more than me'

A tear falls down Marian's cheek, hurt by his words.

'I did not mean that' He regrets...

'It's fine Robin, you've said it now, the truth generally comes out eventually' Marian begins to sit up frowning although in pain.

'Lay down Marian, you need to rest' Robin tells her, avoiding eye contact.

'No' Marian replies sternly as she slowly swings her legs round and stands up. She begins to fall but manages to fight the pain and battle on.

She walks towards the front door.

'Where are you going?' Robin questions her looking at her weirdly.

'Out, need some fresh air' Marian replies bluntly.

She hobbles out the door carefully and starts her way towards a balcony and sits on a bench next to it, she looks out over the village and counts the stars.

Robin silently moves towards the door and leans against it, watching Marian for a while.

A flash of light, shoots through the sky...

'A shooting star' Marian whispers to herself, un-aware of Robin's presents.

'A wish, a wish' She thinks to herself... 'I wish I could lead a normal life with the man I love, I wish the king would return and restore everything. Only then, will I be happy' She breaks down into a quiet sob.

Robin's heart breaks and he moves towards her and sits by her looking up and the stars. Marian, startled and a little embarrassed by Robin, looks at the ground and stands leaning on the balcony.

Robin instantly gets up and wraps his arms around her waist, careful not to touch the wound. He hated this, her being mad, he hated her being upset, and most of all, he hated arguing, especially with her...

He leans his head next to hers and kisses her neck slowly and seductively, 'I'm sorry' He whispers.

Marian cranes her neck, allowing him more room to kiss her and she closes her hers and sighs. 'You know all my weaknesses Locksley' She replies.

'Of course, the neck and the lips' He smirks, as he starts swaying slowly, stroking her hair and neck.

'I hate fighting with you Marian' Marian's heart breaks fully and she turns around facing him and entwines her arms around his neck, playing with the curls of his hair. 'As do I' she replies as he bends down and lifts her chin up, inviting her into a kiss that she most defiantly could not refuse.

They stand there in the moonlight sky, two star-crossed lovers, embracing their love for each other...


	4. Chapter 4 - A Bright Idea

'Ooo, look at Romeo and Juliet, just minus the dying part' Allan walks out into the balcony. 'Not being funny but you have a habit of getting stabbed don't you Marian?' He smirks at her and winks.

Marian instantly pulls away, feeling embarrassed and intimidated. 'Hush it Allan, I don't intent it you know, but I would like to stop being the victim now' Marian raises her eyebrows at him and walks off, back into the house.

Allan joins Robin at the balcony. 'The gang feel down, homesick I guess, what's the plan?

'I'm not feeling 100% either Allan, Robin sighs.

'We could all get some happy spirit. I was thinking, how about a party or something tonight?' Allan grins massively. 'Just the gang, go on Robin, bit of fun before we go home?' Still smirking as he pats Robin on the back.

'No, I don't think so Allan, Marian won't be up to it, everyone's either injured or tired' Robin snaps.

'Go on Robin, you know you want to, I think Marian would be up to it you know?' Allan persuades

'Fine Allan! But your organising it and if anything goes wrong it's your responsibility' Robin Replies hastily.

'Yes!' Allan shouts, already halfway out the door.

Robin sighs again and walks through his and Marian's bed and into the room where the gang were sleeping that night.

All the gang look up at Robin.

'Right Gang, who needs cheering up' He puts on a cheeky smile, showing the Gang that he had something planned.

'Please!' John booms, 'Nothing dangerous!' Mutch cries.

Robin grins and announces... 'Who's for a party tonight? Just us lot?'

The Gang cheer in chorus and instantly their faces are all lit up.

'I'll get drinks' Allan starts.

'I'll get food!' Djaq follows.

'I'll bring the beds in this room!' Little John adds.

Robin smiles at the Gang then he notices Marian's disappearance.

'Where's Marian?' He questions the remaining Gang.

Will looks up, 'I don't know, she was in here a minute ago'

Robin looks around the room.

'Want me to go find her? Shall I tell her about the party?' He asks his leader.

'Yes and no, I'd like to tell her'

'Sure' Will replies standing as he starts looking around the house.

He walks into the Kitchen, but there's only Djaq, Mutch and Allan in there.

He walks into the garden. No one.

He walks into the Master Bedroom, only Little John sorting the beds into the living room.

He walks into the bathroom and is startled by Marian who is looking at her scars in the mirror.

'There horrible aren't they' She whispers, not knowing who exactly was there, but knowing someone was there.

'There not that bad', he moves towards Marian and replies softly.

He looks at the scars. 'There memories'

'Bad ones' She sighs. 'Robin must think my body horrible. All scary'

'I don't think so Marian, he loves you so much it's unbelievable' He pulls Marian around facing her and opens his arms inviting her for a friendly hug.

Marian falls into his arms and lets him hug her.

'What's really up Marian? I don't believe for one minute that it's only the scars'.

Marian starts crying lightly. 'I want to go home, I hate this, I'm always getting stabbed'

'Shh' He coos softly.

'When we're all back in England, everything will be alright, the King now knows of the Evil Plots against him. In fact, we're meeting with him tomorrow and think it's good news. Or I hope so'

'Really? I still can't get over the fact that I saved his life' Marian smiles in disbelief.

'Come on, lets go back to Robin, he's got something to tell you' His face lights up.

'Oh no, when that man gets ideas' She smiles and wipes her face.

They make their way back to the Robin...


	5. Chapter 5 - May I Take This Dance?

Djaq and Mutch start bringing in delicious food and Allan smacks his lips shortly after presenting the wine and ale.

They lay the food on a massive table in the middle of the room that John kindly moved for them.

'This is going to be so fun' Mutch shrieks getting excited. Djaq and Allan laugh at him as they finish setting out all the food and drinks.

'That's all the beds and chairs brought in here for everyone to sit on now' John speaks as he slumps down on a chair.

'Thank you my friends' Robin announces, getting impatient of waiting for Will and Marian to return.

He sits down on a sofa like bed and whistles as he picks at his nails, whilst the rest of the Gang carry on preparing for that nights entertainment...

Marian and Will return shortly and everything falls silent, the Gang look up.

Will walks over to Robin. 'She seems to be a little upset, give her some tender loving care that I know you love doing' He whispers to Robin and grins at him.

Robin pushes him and laughs 'Will do' He whispers back.

Marian walks towards a chair next to Robin. As she sits down she asks him 'What's going on, is it a party of something' She hesitates. 'I don't do parties' She adds dis-pleasingly.

Robin slides his arm around her, 'You'll like this one my dear, just the Gang, all together, before we travel back to England'.

Marian sighs, 'Fine but I'm not drinking!'

Allan cheers, 'Parrr-tttyyy!'

The Gang of Outlaws all laugh together, Will takes a guitar and starts playing a well know tune.

Instantly, the Gang recognise it and start singing along.

Allan walks over to a bottle of wine and pops out the cork, he pours drinks and hands them out to each one of the Gang.

'Thanks Allan' Robin praises.

'No thank you Allan' Marian smiles at him anyway.

However, Robin frowns, 'Go on Marian don't be such a party pooper and have a drink, it won't kill you. It'll help with any pain as well'.

Marian feels offended and takes the drink 'Fine! I'm not a party pooper though, Thank you Allan' She smiles at Allan and then frowns at Robin. He laughs at her and kisses her on the cheek.

'I love it when you look at me like that' He grins at her.

'Robin!'

'What?' He replies.

'Stop it!'

Marian is wearing the same blue dress from earlier, and Djaq is wearing a gold dress with puffy sleeves, she has flowers in her hair.

'You look nice Djaq' Marian calls over across the room. 'Thank you' Djaq smiles feeling a lot happier. 'You look lovely as well!' She returns the same gratitude.

Allan struts over into Djaq's direction, 'May I take this dance?' He offers, smiling at her.

She stands and takes his hand. 'Of course!' She giggles at him.

Djaq and Allan dance around the room together. Mutch, John and Robin wolf whistle and the pair start laughing.

Mutch looks at Robin and winks whislt nodding towards Marian, suggesting that Robin should dance with Marian.

Robin soon catches on and notices Marian take a sip of wine and laugh at Allan and Djaq. He decides to take this opportunity and stands up in front of Marian.

'Dance with me?' He says in a flirty and teasing manor.

Marian knows she shouldn't after recently being stabbed and nearly being killed. But she can't handle how flirty he's being and lets him seduce her thoughts.

She stands 'I am honoured' She smiles at him and puts her arms around his neck.

He bends down and kisses her softly and silently as he slides his hands around her waist.

Marian swishes her hair and flips her neck back laughing and giggling.

'Little too much wine My Lady?' Robin leads on smiling at her.

She loved that smile, it always made her giddy...

He kisses her again on the neck.

The gang all wolf whistle at the pair of lovers, along with Allan and Djaq.

Robin and Allan spin their women around and swap sides.

Allan now with his arms around Marian.

Robin now with his arms around Djaq.

Allan looks down at Marian, 'I'd ask for a kiss or two but I don't think Robin would allow that' He grins at her.

Marian frowns at him. 'I'm joking, I'm joking!' Allan rushes, still laughing.

The dancing and laughing carries on all night long...


	6. Chapter 6 - A Royal Meeting

It's early in the morning and most of the Gang are still asleep.

Mutch is the only one awake and is cooking bacon for breakfast, the smell of bacon wafts under Will and John's noses...

'mmm, something smells good' John sits up and sits next to Mutch and pats him on the back. 'First nice smelling meal of the year of having you as our cook!' He laughs, Will laughs as well.

'I'm joking Mutch, it's not that bad'

Robin awakes shortly after to the aroma and rolls over facing Marian. He glances at her and smiles. He always thought she look beautiful, no matter what she was doing... He had a surprise for her when they returned to England, he hoped she would like it...

Robin stokes the side of her cheek and whispers into her left ear, 'Time to wake up my love'

Marian smiles and opens her eyes slowly, she rolls over facing him and kisses him tenderly. They embrace for a short while and then they break away; ready to start the day.

Robin faces the Gang. 'We have a busy day today!' The Gang all stand and looks at their Master.

'We have to talk to the King, and then' He stops for a split second. 'then we go home... to English Soil!'

The Gang all cheer and they hug each other in delight.

'We need to pack our things! We need to eat! We nee-'

'Mutch! Stop worrying!' Allan shouts as he clambers out of bed, still half asleep.

**3 Hours Later...**

The Gang have packed all their belongings up and prepare themselves for a long and tiring day.

'Right, to the King's tent!' Robin orders.

The Gang obediently follow.

At the King's tent Robin enters first. 'My King' He bows before King Richard The Lion Heart.

'Robin Of Locksley!' The King replies as he turns around.

He scans his eyes over the other 6 standing behind Robin.

'I see Mutch, your servant from the Holy Land. And who are the others?' He looks at Robin, waiting for introductions.

Robin walks over to Will. 'This Sir, is Will Scarlet, a craftsman!'

He walks towards John, 'Little John' He nods.

The King laughs 'Not very little!'

John bows before King Richard.

'This is Djaq' Robin stands before her.

'A Saracen?' The King questions suspiciously.

'Yes, Djaq wants peace like the rest of us, she is our friend' Robin defends.

The King nods in return.

Robin walks a few steps, 'This is Allan-A-Dale, he is the joker of the group' Robin laughs.

Allan grins at the King, 'Your Majesty'.

And lastly, Robin stands next to Marian.

'This is Marian' He smiles.

'Ah, your the lady that saved my life!' The King smiles and walks towards her 'Thank You, I am forever in your gratitude'.

'It's our duty to protect our King' Marian smiles back at him.

'So I guess that you are to return back to England then?' The King questions.

Robin replies 'Yes Your Majesty, since you now know of The Black Knights plotting against you' He pauses. 'We have fulfilled our mission'

'Indeed you have Locksley, I wish you a safe return and thank you again for saving my life' He nods in Marian's direction.

The Gang say their goodbyes to the King and leave the King's camp.

The start back on their way towards English Soil.

'Right Gang' Robin begins, 'Who's ready for a very, and I mean very, long walk home?' He questions them.

The Gang cheer in chorus. 'We sure are!'

John walks in front of them and stops.

'Say it! Before we leave, say it!' He shouts at the Gang smiling.

Robin looks around at the rest of the Gang and shrugs his shoulders.

'WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!' They all shout together and begin their long trip home...


	7. Chapter 7 - English Soil

**The walk back was long, tiring and quiet...**

As the 7 outlaws left the boat they all smiled at one another... 'Home' Robin said with relief.

Marian ran towards Robin and hugged him tightly, Mutch hugged Allan and John. Will hugged Djaq.

Spirits were high now, the worst was over, but they weren't looking forward to returning to Nottingham. There they would have to deal with Gisborne and Vaisey.

'Now to deal with Gisborne and The Sherrif' John growled.

God, the mentioning of Gisborne made Robin's blood boil. Twice now, he had tried to kill Marian!

'Guy will pay' Robin justified angrily.

'For what?' Will questions...

'Everything!' Robin shouted and stormed off.

It was time, he was to pay, pay with his life. This was all that was going through his mind. Guy had caused to much pain and sadness. That would not go on any longer. It was going to end.

'Robin no! Don't do anything stupid' Mutch runs after his master.

'Leave me be Mutch, your like a small spaniel! Go and find someone else to mull over!' Robin offends.

Mutch gasps and upset crosses his expression.

'Robin!' Allan shouts, 'Mutch has his faults but that's a bit harsh'

'Shut up, you traitor, once a traitor, always a traiter!' Robin snarls and turns around beginning to walk off.

'Speak to him Marian' Djaq please.

Marian looks around anxiously. 'He probably won't listen to me' She pauses. 'I'll try!'

'Robin stop!' She runs up to his side.

'What! Don't try to stop me Marian' He yells at her.

'Don't yell at me! Please don't kill him Robin' She runs infront of him and puts her hands on his shoulder holding him back.

'Get off me Marian! You love him don't you, you've always been a good lier! No wonder I haven't noticed it between you two. You love that monster!' He hisses.

'Robin how dare you! I've only ever lied to keep mine and your secret! And to protect us!' Marian shrieks, crying, terribly hurt by his words.

Why is he being like this, she thinks to herself...

'Your such a slut Marian! You've always been hanging around men! Flirting!' He snaps at her.

'What! Why would you call me that Robin!' Marian gasps through tears, she is bawling her eyes out now.

'Do you know what! Just leave, I hate you, if all you think of me is a slut, then you can go and leave me be!' She turns around and falls to the ground weeping.

The Gang rush up to her worried.

Allan is the first to reach her, he puts his arm around her. 'What's wrong?' He says softly.

'He called me a slut!' Marian screams.

'Your not a slut Marian, he's just tired and mad. Leave him be for a while' Allan strokes her hair and embraces her.

**Meanwhile...**

Robin runs off and a masked figure glides out of no where and knocks him straight over. They roll down the hill and the unknown person tries to get away.

Robin decides to find out who it is and runs after, he grabs their arm and they begin to fall. He instantly catches him and rips off the mask.

He gasps in shock.

It isn't a he...it's a her...

He smiles at her. 'and who are you?' He lays back on his elbows.

She smiles at him.

Thick, dirty blonde hair; shoulder length.

Green eyes, soft pale lips and smooth skin with small freckles along the nose.

'I'm Alicia, I was hunting... until you got in my way!' She giggles at him.

Robin grins back. 'Well, I'm sorry my dear, I'm guessing you will be on your way now?' Robin stands and gestures for her to take his hand.

'Not now I've met prince charming!' She flirts back and allows him to pull her up.

They walk along through Sherwood, laughing and talking...


	8. Chapter 8 - Betrayal Of Love

The Gang are sitting in camp, silently..

'Where is he? He must be back soon! It's been 2 days' Mutch says, worrying.

'Mutch, this is Robin we're talking about, he can look after himself.' Allan replies, only half convinced himself.

'I couldn't care less where he is right now, the things he's said, not just to me but to all of you...' She said with intrepid depression.

'A slut...slut' She whispers to herself.

The Gang look at one another and exchange worried looks.

'We need to find him' Djaq and Will say at exactly the same time.

'Well, I'm not! I'm staying here, I don't ever want to see that man again' Marian weeps. 'I thought I loved him, thought he loved me' She pauses. 'I was wrong'.

* * *

Robin is walking along with Alicia.

He has completely forgot about his engagement...

'So beautiful, where are you Lady of?' He charms her.

'Nottingham' She replies.

He stops dead still. 'Vaisey is not Sheriff any longer?' He questions her with suspicion.

'Nope, he and Guy Of Gisborne have been long gone' She replies, unaware of why and who Robin actually is.

'Good' He snaps.

'Who are you?' She stops and narrows her eyes at him.

'Me? I'm Robin Hood' He grins a half smile, full of pride.

'Oh my, really?' She smiles at him and gasps.

'Yes, and you are very beautiful when you smile, he leans into her and bows his head, looking down on her.

She cranes her neck up and stares into his blue eyes.

Robin finds her lips and brushes them with his, soon sliding them together. He kisses her, she kisses him back.

However, it wasn't a passionate kiss. It was a cold, intense kiss.

But he didn't care...

* * *

The Gang have left Marian weeping on her bed, much to their regret... They needed to find Robin.

They searched along the North Road and all over Sherwood. No sign of the Outlaw.

As they approached a clearing in the greenery, they heard noises and rustling of leaves under feet.

They look around and pear through a bush.

But they did not expect to see what they saw, that was the last thing they expected to see...

Djaq gasps and they all hang their mouths open in surprise and amazement.

'Is-is-is that Ro-obin?' Mutch stutters.

'I-I think s-oo' Djaq replies.

'Then who's that?' Allan adds,

Robin is standing, arms wrapped around Alicia, smiling at her... In the way he used to smile at Marian...

'Ooo No' John recalls.

'Poor Marian' Will whispers.

* * *

The Gang are walking back to Camp in discontent.

'How do we tell her?' Mutch questions.

'Do we dare tell her?!' Allan replies anxiously.

'He's already broke her heart once, if she finds out about this girl, it'll crush her' John says calmly.

'What's Robin thinking!' Mutch starts getting worried - Again!

'Let's not tell her, we need to find out who this girl is, we'll just tell her that we found nothing' Will suggests.

'Good idea!' Allan forces out, even though it probably wasn't any better than telling her the truth.

The Gang arrive into camp and see Marian lying on the bed facing the wall. Pillow wet from her tears.

She hears someone enter and she rolls over.

'Nothing?' She asks them, surprised her voice didn't break...

'Nothing' John confirms.

Marian sighs and lays back, looking up at the ceiling of their camp.

'I hate him, but I love him' Finally, her voice breaks.

'We know, this isn't like him' John follows on, as Marian rolls over facing the wall again.

The Gang exchange glances.

'We're going to Nottingham to the villagers as we've missed a lot' He emphasizes the 'a lot'.

'-of drop offs' Will carries on.

'Want to come Marian?' Mutch asks her and waits for a reply.

There is no rely for a few minutes and they sit their in silence.

Marian considers and decides against it.

'I won't, I'm not leaving this camp' She says sternly and stubbornly.

'Very well'

The Gang leave camp with baskets and crates of food, medicine and coins.

Once a few miles away from camp, John starts 'We need to find Robin, we need to help Marian, she can't stay in camp forever'

'Agreed' They all nod...


	9. Chapter 9 - Reality Sinks In

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER GETS A BIT AWKWARD!**

* * *

It's midnight and the Gang are fast asleep, however Robin is not...

'Robin your soooooooo seductive!' Alicia coos, half drunk out of her wit.

Robin smiles at her, he'd had a few drinks as well.

They're walking out of a tavern and he replies to her 'And you my dear' He pokes her nose, 'are very drunk!' He laughs.

'Says you! Bet you haven't had this much fun in ages' She smirks and leans into kiss him but trips over thin air.

He immediately catches her and allows her to kiss him intently.

'Let us go to a tavern and stay the night!' She pleads.

'I think not Alicia, you see, I cannot be caught around here, especially with the Sheriff's daughter', he leans in and kisses her pale lips again lustrously.

'Oh, your a such a disappointment Hood!' She teases with pleasure.

'Me? A disappointment? If that's the impression I have on you then I better replace that disappointment with excitement' He growls seductively.

'Oh, I am intrigued!' She replies slowly dragging it out.

They stagger into the Forest and she pushes him against a tree and kisses him hard. His manly intentions take over and he allows it to take place. He kisses her back, as he moves his hand over the back of her hair.

'Your so fine Alicia' He whispers to her in her ear as he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck and over her shoulder blade.

Alicia groans with delight and kisses him more and more, she moves her hand over his backside and down his trousers.

'Alicia' He replies. 'This is a bit far isn't it?' He mumbles, not holding much resistance.

'I thought you wanted me?' She teases, sliding down the strap of her dress. 'I want you terribly' She adds on kisses him more.

She groans again moving her hands all over him.

* * *

Marian awakes hot and sweaty, she'd had a bad dream...

She missed Robin, terribly.

'I know, I'll take a walk, there's a nice breeze outside' She whispers to herself.

Marian is wearing a pearlescent white dress, tight around the stomach and chest. Her long, glossy brown hair falling along her shoulders tenderly, showing her natural curls. Her skin so flawless and smooth. Lips, soft, full and coloured a deep dark redish. To finish off her beautiful figure, her eyes shone terribly striking. Blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

As she opens the door to camp a calm breeze drifts past her, cool against her clammy neck. Her curls waver in the breeze.

She closes the door and sighs with relief.

God it felt good to have the calm air surround her.

She walked along a stoned path, taking in all the birds song taking place at that very time.

'Bird song is so beautiful' She whispers to herself.

She carries on walking and hears rustling nearby.

She stops and stands, she stops breathing to listen clearer and tries to make out the noise.

Near the East side of her. So Marian walks to her right and sits behind a tree as she makes out 2 silhouettes .

As her eyes adjust to the darkness she recognises one of the figures.

She gasps silently. 'Robin...'

She focuses on the other figure and makes out long hair and a tight low cut dress.

A woman...

What are they doing? She asks herself.

Marian sees the girl push him against her and he pulls her hair from her neck and kisses it tenderly.

A tear falls down Marian's eye and breaks into a weep.

She wraps her arms around herself and falls to the ground.

Feeling betrayed and used.

'He's meant to be my husband!' She whispers through tears.

Feeling unable to breath she tries to stand and supports herself with the tree.

* * *

Robin hears a noise from his left side and slides away from Alicia's grip.

'Where you going baby?' Alicia coaxes. 'Come back' she whispers passionately.

He hears a soft whimper from in front of him a few yards away.

It sounded familiar.

Very familiar...

Robin catches a glimpse of light that catches something from behind a tree.

A Dagger!

He knew that Dagger anywhere. It was Marian's.

'What have I done?' He whispers to himself as reality sinks in.

I've been so nasty to her...

He moves a few steps closer. As he sees a face appear from behind the tree, the face so pale, stained with tears of heartbreak.

Marian.

Eye contact was made and Robin could not speak. All he saw was her gasp and she suddenly turned away and ran.

'Robin? What's wrong with you?' Alicia slides her hands around his front and kisses him.

He turns and pushes her off of him.

'Get off me you whore!' He shouts and runs after Marian..


	10. Chapter 10 - I Love You

**NOTE: THIS IS A BIT AWKWARD.**

Marian runs into camp and collapses on the bed, crying.

John wakes up and sees Marian, he nudges the Gang and walks toward where she lays.

'What's wrong Marian?' He asks her.

'I saw him, with a girl' Marian bursts into more tears. 'She was, she was-' John cuts her off and strokes her hair.

'Shh shh, it's alright' He reassures.

He looks around at the Gang and they all look worried.

'What happened exactly?' Djaq questions her.

'Well, I went for a walk because I had a bad dream and caught him and another girl together, kissing...' She trails off. 'He must've heard me crying because he stopped and looked at me, then I ran'.

'I see' The Gang look around awkwardly.

John is about to say something to calm her when a thud comes from outside and Robin bursts into camp.

The Gang stare at him aimlessly. Shocked, Annoyed, Displeased, Sadness, Upset and so many more emotions going through their heads.

Marian looks at him and rolls over to face the wall.

He looks at her and cringes his face. 'I'm so sorry, all of you, those things I've said... I didn't mean them' He pauses and looks in Marian's direction. 'any of them'.

Marian feels his eyes on her and tries to remember what she saw.

Still facing the wall, she begins, 'Who was she?'

'Who was who?' Robin now confused, but a few seconds later, 'Oh, her'

Marian bursts into tears, knowing that what she saw was real.

God, it felt so terrible!

'You don't have to explain Robin, I know exactly what I saw, and you were enjoying it' Her voice breaks and he begins to walk over towards her.

The Gang get up and leave, deciding it would be best to stay out of it.

'You don't know how sorry I am Marian, I regret everything with that girl, I was mad!' He pleads, tears started welling inside him, even he felt ashamed by himself. He couldn't loose Marian, not after everything they'd been through.

'Robin she was touching you! You were touching her!' Marian shrieks at him. 'We're mean't to be engaged Robin. You were the one that called me a slut, then 5 minutes later your cheating on your future wife'

Robin moves towards her and sits next to her, she tries to resist but he holds her still.

'You are the world to me Marian, I swear, that girl, she's nothing on you. Your beautiful, kind, generous, she's a whore and the New Sheriff's daughter' He tries to kiss her but she pulls away.

'It hurts Robin' Marian cries.

'I love you Marian, nothing will change that, I will go to the ends of the Earth for you. Think of everything we've been through. Surely that proves my love for you? I'm nothing without you.'

'Forgive me Marian'

Marian looks into his eyes and studies deep. She can see the hatred he has for himself and the pain he has caused.

She loves him, she always has, and she knows she always will. Is it possible for her to stay mad at him forever? She can't. Just can't.

Robin tries again and pulls her in for a kiss, expecting her to pull away again but to his astonishment, she let him take her into his warm, loving embrace.

'Please don't ever do it again Robin, I love you My Husband'

'It won't. I love you two, My Wife' He replies with such passion.

He loved her so much...

They held an embrace for a long time and she looked into his eyes, he looked into hers.

'Let me prove how much I love you?' He whispers in her ear.

'How?' She questions innocently.

'Like this' He moves down her neck kissing it. Sliding his hand through her hair and strokes her face. 'Want to go all the way? My Wife?'

Marian smiles at him, but she can't lie to herself, she was scared, after all she was a virgin, was she ready for this?

Of course she was, she loved him, sure they had their faults. It's only human.

'I do' She replies, trying to hide the slight fear in her voice.

Robin grins at her and slides her into the bed, kissing her...


	11. Chapter 11 - We're Your Worst Nightmare

The sunlight creeps in through the cracks in the walls of camp. Birds sing gracefully, and a warm breeze fills the air.

Robin rolls over and looks wishfully at Marian and smiles. Awestruck by her beauty. The sunlight illuminates her hair and the crest of her naked spine. He pulls the hair to the side, revealing her neck. He kisses it tenderly.

'Time to wake up my love' He coaxes her and he slides his arms around her, pulling her closer to his bare chest.

Marian smiles with her eyes closed and turns over facing him. 'Your amazing Robin' She whispers to him, still half asleep as she thinks about last night.

He cups her flawless chin and guides his lips to hers and Marian smiles through the kiss as she bites his lip softly.

Robin grins and starts tickling her stomach lightly. Marian giggles terribly, kicking and screaming.

'Robin Of Locksley! Stop it, this instant' Marian cries with laughter.

'Make me' Robin replies laughing back at her, as he sits up so he could torment her even more.

Marian leaps onto him and they fall off the bed laughing together. They lay there for a while catching their breath.

'You never fail to amaze me Marian.' Robin kisses her as she smiles. 'How I'd love to stay with you all day... But we need to go to Nottingham and see this 'new' Sheriff.' He sighs.

'I'll come!' Marian gets up and walks towards her clothes.

'I think not Marian' He replies stubbornly as he pulls his top on, and does up his belt.

Marian climbs off the floor and pulls a green and gold laced dress on. 'Why not? I'd like to meet this woman that you had a thing for'

'Marian... I did not have a thing for her' He stands in front of her and brushes her hair back with his hand. 'I've only ever had a thing for you'

'Very well' Marian says sarcastically and pulls away as she pins back her hair into a bun.

Robin ignores the sarcasm. 'You can come, but you obey my orders'

Marian nods, 'I'll find the Gang, they went hunting before we awoke.'

* * *

Robin and the Gang are creeping around the castle. They reached what used to be Vasiey's room. Robin could hear voices from inside. Robin being Robin, decided to take a look.

'I know, lets give him a Robin Hood welcome' Robin grins. The gang give him a pitiful look and they all get ready behind the door.

'John?' Robin indicates him to smash the door.

John does so and smashes into the door, the Gang burst into the room and the new Sheriff jumps and moves towards the wall behind him and grabs a knife.

The Gang stand behind Robin, 'Well hello there, do you know who we are?' Robin questions the man.

'Your Robin Hood aren't you?' The Sheriff replies anxiously.

'Your worst nightmare!' Robin nods. 'So here's how it goes, you hand us that chest of money and we'll let you go' Robin grins and points to the chest of jewels and coins.

'Never' The man disobeys.

'One last chance' Robin turns his head, intimidatingly as the rest of the Gang get ready for attack.

'Fine, fine! Take it, it's all yours.' The Sheriff replies angrily.

'Good choice' Robin makes his way towards the chest and picks it up. He hands it to Allan who is standing to Robin's far right.

'One more thing' Robin walks towards the Sheriff who raises the blade in front of him. Robin dangles a tag, 'Anyone wearing one of these tags, is with me. Now, may I ask for your name?'

The new sheriff takes the tag in his grasp and hesitates. 'Lucas Of Sherrington'

Robin nods. 'Goodnight!' The Gang leave the room and silently move along the west corridor.

'Guards! Get them!' They hear an order from far behind as a flurry of Guards approach them, swords at the ready.

'Ready men?' Robin grins as they all start fighting with the Guards.

* * *

Marian falls back as she sees a young woman peer through the door to the room which used to be Marian's. Suspician falls into her mind. Could this be the woman from the forest? She focuses on the lady.

It was her!

Marian runs towards the woman and as the woman sees Marian coming she runs into the room and tries to lock the door but Marian's too quick and barges into the room.

'What's your name?' Marian shouts at the girl and pushes her into the wall.

'Alicia' She replies. 3 seconds later she gasps. 'Your the girl from the forest?' Alicia grins with delight.

'Yes I am actually, and you were feeling my husband!' Marian slaps her round the face.

'Not a very honourable one then, he got bored of you very easily didn't he, I bet I'd give him a better time in bed than you would!' Alicia laughs a cruel laugh, mocking Marian.

'How dare you!' Marian shouts as Alicia kicks Marian back.

Instantly Marian reacts and pushes Alicia back. They start fighting whilst shouting at each other.

Meanwhile, Robin and Co, have fought off the Guards and are making their way through the castle undetected. They stop outside the room in which the two girls are fighting.

'Where's Marian?' Robin frantically whispers to the others but they just shrug.

Robin hears a scream from inside the room and runs into it.

Alicia has a knife at Marian's throat. 'I'm going to kill you, you whore, Robin's mine!' She laughs.

'Marian!' Robin shouts as he sees his wife about to have her neck slit. He runs towards her and shoves Alicia out the way. 'Don't you are, ever touch my wife or call her a whore, your the whore!'

Alicia laughs again. 'Tell me is she good in bed? I bet I'd be better' She moves towards him and whispers in his ear 'Kill her and I'll give you the night of your life'

Robin pushes her away and takes her by the throat. 'She's the best in bed, so much better than you'll ever be' He pushes her onto the floor and takes Marian's hand.

'Come my love' He gazes into her eyes and they leave the room with the rest of the Gang...


	12. Chapter 12 - I'll Send For A Physician

The Gang are just arriving camp and Robin sits on the bed with the chest in front of him. 'Well lads, we've done well! Tomorrow, we'll go to Locksley, Knighton and if we can Clunt, to distribute what's in this chest. Agreed?'

The Gang all nod in approval and they all separate into their individual tasks. Djaq goes with Mutch to hunt for dinner, Will goes to collect fire wood with John and Marian decides to do some cleaning.

Robin is counting the coins and treasures into different bags as Allan slumps next to him. 'Want some help?'

'Sure' Robin hands Allan some bags.

'Come on then Robin, tell the truth?' Allan grins at him.

'What truth?' Robin replies curiously.

'Back with that Alicia girl, you said Marian was better in bed. That suggests that you two got it off right?' Allan's eyes bright up feeling amused.

Robin grins whilst looking at the floor. 'If you must know, yeah we did'

Allan gasps and pats him on the back. 'Was she good then?' He has a massive grin on his face now.

'Why do you want to know this?' Robin narrows his eyes at his Gang member. Allan instantly raises his hands up as if surrendering, 'No reason! Just asking'

Robin sighs. 'Ok then'

They sit silent for a while. 'Yes, she was' He grins at him and Allan returns exactly the same grin.

'But you mustn't say anything about it to Marian, she can't know that I've told you, she'll never speak to me again if you do' Robin warns him.

Allan makes a imaginary zip across his mouth. 'I'm silenced'

Robin nods and finishes the last bag of money. 'Right, that's that lot done' He piles the bags into a larger bag ready for the morning. Robin yawns. 'God, I'm so tired'

Allan grins, 'I'm not surprised after last night'

'Shh!' Robin shouts as Marian enters the room. He pushes Allan over and they start play fighting with one another.

'Men, their bodies grow up but their minds stay childish'. Marian mutters and shakes her head at them as she hangs out some wet clothing on the line.

'Bet that's not what you said last night!' Allan jokes.

'Excuse me?' Marian replies suspiciously. Did he know? Had Robin told him?

'Nothing Marian' Robin rushes and gives evils to Allan hinting for him to shut up. 'We've just bagged up everything for tomorrow' He continues.

'Good, which villages are you handing it to?'

'Locksley, Knighton and possibly Clunt.' He places the bags next to his bed.

The Gang devour their dinner and all climb into bed for the night, all shattered from the days work... Ready to hand out the goods to the villagers the next day...

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Mutch is already awake cooking eggs and bacon for the rest of the Gang. Allan and Will are just waking up and Robin is picking his nails in bed.

Marian rolls over facing Robin. 'Marian you look terrible, wait no, I mean as in ill, not ugly' He quickly tries to recover what he's said.

'I feel it' She mumbles and sits up slowly. 'I feel sick and I have a headache.

'Shall I send for a physician?' Robin questions her worriedly.

'No, no, I'll be fine' She persists.

'Hmm' Robin replies and kisses her on the head. 'Right, we have work to do, let's pay Lucas Of Sherrington another visit! I've heard he has a new improved strong room, shall we see if it's any better than Vaisey's?' Robin raises his eyesbrows and grins.

'No you can't be serious Master?' Mutch replies wide-eyed. 'Please no, lets just stay at home today and rest' Mutch begs.

Robin is about to open his mouth and reply to Mutch, when Marian gags and runs out of camp, hand over her mouth.

'Is she alright Robin?' Allan looks at him and shoots him a concerned look.

'She said she was but I don't think she is' He answers Allan. Robin gets up and starts his way outside of camp, looking for Marian.

He hears someone throw up and runs towards the direction in which it was coming from. 'Marian!?' He shouts and waits for a reply.

Robin runs a bit further and sees her by a stream, he moves towards her and falls next to her. He pulls back her hair and holds it. 'Shh, it's ok'

Marian starts coughing and is sick again. 'I-I'm s-oo-o so-rry' She gasps between breaths.

'It's okay my love, do you feel better?'

She turns around, takes a handful of water and washes her face. 'Slightly, come on, lets go back' She stands and takes his hand...

'I will get a physician to see you, diagnose you with some medicine' Robin corresponds.

'No, I don't need one Robin' Marian follows.

'Marian! You need to see someone, you've been feeling ill for days now!'

'I'm fine, I know what's wrong with me, I don't need to see anyone' She persists.

Robin stops in front of her and puts his hands on his hips. 'Then what's wrong with you?' he dramatizes.

'I-I'm' She starts...

'Your what?' He puts his hand next to his ear.

Marian takes a deep breath.

'I'm pregnant...'


	13. Chapter 13 - Let's Be Realistic

Robin laughs, 'Good one Marian, nearly had me there, seriously what's wrong?' He asks again.

Marian looks at the ground and a tear falls down her cheek..._ He doesn't believe me!_

Robin gasps, 'Your serious aren't you?' He whispers, however Marian just nods and turns away beginning to walk.

'Marian wait' he takes her by the arm gently and swivels her around so she is now facing him. 'You need to get rid of it' He begins slowly.

'What?!' Marian shouts at him. 'I can't get rid of it! Without killing myself anyway' Marian starts crying. 'I thought you'd be happy. I thought that's what you wanted' She walks a few metres and sits down and weeps. 'I thought wrong about you' she whispers to herself.

'Marian I would love a child,when the King returns,when everything's right'... Robin fades.

'Well what do you want me do do Robin, because it's yours as well, and I can't kill it before it's even seen the world?' Marian says to him holding back more tears.

'It's not right. We can't bring up a child in these circumstances!'

'I know, I'll be the one that has to deal with it more than you because you'll be out ambushing and whatever else you and your gang do. But do you know how hard it is to be in my position, I'm pregnant with Robin Hood's child that he doesn't actually want. Do you know how harsh that sounds... I know it's wrong, but I honestly think it would work...' Marian pleads, exhausted. _God she hate arguing with him..._

Robin grabs his bow and trails off down the path away from camp.

Marian frowns, 'Robin? You can't just walk off and leave me, you don't want your own child and now you don't want your wife? That's heart breaking for me, Do you know what? I'll do what you said, I'll get rid of the baby, but if the baby goes I go' Marian walks off in the opposite direction.

Robin sighs and turns around, and then chases after Marian half jogging half walking.

Marian senses him coming but decides to play hard to get and carries on walking slowly meaning for him to catch up.

Robin catches up after a matter of seconds and stands in front of Marian and then wraps his arms around her.

Marian pretends to struggle but actually allowing him to do it and starts smirking trying to not to give in but her heart melts as she looks into his bright blue eyes... 'Dammit Robin Of Locksley'.

'So, about this child?' He justifies slowly and precautious, trying not to start another argument.

'What about it? Like i said, I Wont kill it' Marian replies fiddling with the curls at the back of his hair.

'Well what are we supposed to do, lets be realistic, is the forest really ideal for a baby?'

'I guess not' Marian looks at the ground and her face lights up, ' How about we try it for a few weeks and then if it doesn't work out then ill take him or her to Kirklees? It wont be for a least 9 months yet so I have time to prepare!' Her eyes widen with excitement.

Robin sighs, 'Go on then' He kisses the tip of her nose. 'But 4 weeks and 4 weeks only.' He stops and a smile grows across his face, 'And I want to sleep!'

Marian laughs, 'I guess I'll be doing night feeds then? She smiles at him. 'Shall we go back to camp?' She entwines her fingers with his and kisses him on the cheek...

Robin puts his arm around and her and they make their way back to camp.

* * *

Allan looks up at them both, 'Feeling better now?'

Marian looks at Robin and grins, 'Very other than I am ever so tired, I think I'll have a nap' She climbs into the covers and slides deep within them, allowing the musty smell of the outlaws camp to surround her.

Robin sits next to her. He looks at his dirty, raggy clothes. 'Lord I need some new clothes, how about it lads, clothes shopping tomorrow eh?' He grins terribly t them.

'Oh I hate the look, that look means trouble!' Mutch clenches is fists and collapses on the bed.

The Gang laugh at the man and Will looks in Robin's direction 'Sounds good!'

'You may as well tell them Robin' Marian whispers.

'Tomorrow' He replies in a soft, calming tone.

'Look forward to it' She mumbles back at him and closes her eyes.

Robin sits up and pulls off his shirt revealing his torso.

Robin slouches into the covers along with Marian. She moves her head onto his bare chest and smiles.

He moves his hand onto her long brown hair, stroking the top of her head, lulling her to sleep.

She felt safe, warm and special in his arms, she smiled one last time and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW, LET ME KNOW WHO'S STILL OUT THERE READING!**

**THANKS X **


	14. Chapter 14 - It's Gisborne's Isn't It?

It's early in the morning, Marian gets up out of bed and finds her robe, she opens camp door and walks out into the fresh breeze of the Spring wind, she climbs up a rock and into the cave where she once sat and watched the moon, she sat on the edge and swayed her legs a little, allowing the breeze to flow through her.

Robin stretches out his arms and legs and nestles beneath the strains and then falls into sleep once again, not noticing Marian's disappearance.

Marian sits there thinking for a while about how it's going to happen, for the 9 months and the 4 weeks after, she thinks of baby names and looks down at her belly. She places her hand on it and shivers. 'I can't do this' she breaks down and sighs. She thinks about what was to become of the day, the humiliation of telling the Gang. She thinks about how disgusted they would be, and for a second, she regrets everything...

Robins eyes open and he yawns and stretches his arms above his head. He peels the cover off of his self and gets up. Half asleep he walks over to the fire and boils some water.

Marian wipes her eyes. 'Stop this Marian, your a grown woman now' Her mind shouts at her as she starts humming a song and climbs down from the cave, walking back towards camp.

Robin walks to the other end of camp and starts putting his 'scarf' and boots on. He pulls his hoodie over his head and yawns.

Marian walks into camp and jumps, startled by Robin... 'Didn't expect you to be up' She mumbles and takes her cloak off.

Robin smiles as he buckles his belt. He ruffles his hair and strides out of camp and leaps onto a horse.

He spins the horse round and flat out gallops towards Nottingham.

Mutch looks at him in dismay 'Why does he always do this?!'

'I do not know, not even a brain therapist could control his mind!' Marian sighs as she ties her hair up and slides a dagger in it.

Robin is at Nottingham, he shoos his horse away and the horse reluctantly runs off.

Robin sneaks round the castle and defeats a few guards on the way.

He finds some rope and climbs on the castles top floor. He enters a room full of food and drinks, 'This'll go nicely for the villagers' he whispers in pride as he opens up an empty sack and piles food into the bag, grapes, bread, milk, wine, apples, raw pork, oranges, carrots, potatoes, more wine... 'Aha, just my luck' Robin grins at 3 pouches of coins sitting on a table in the corner.

Meanwhile in Camp...

'I feel horrible' Marian mutters. 'I'm going for a wash' She makes her way out of camp, picking up some clean clothes and makes her way towards the River.

The gang shrug and Allan sneakily follows her...

Marian reaches the river and takes off her cloak, she unpins her hair again and brushes her hands through it. She pulls one of the two towels around her and takes off her dress. She leaves the towel on and steps into the river.

Allan peeks round a tree and raises his eyebrows. Marian hears rustling from the trees and jumps, she turns around and looks between the trees.

Allan darts behind the tree and hides. Marian gets up and pulls her clean clothes on and wraps the wet towel up and starts back to camp.

Disappointed, Allan does the same, however he takes a short cut to avoid being seen by her and to arrive back to camp before her.

She enters camp, and ties her hair up, Robin not back yet then?' But the Gang just shrug. Marian decides to hang out the clean washing on the line, 'He needs to return quickly...' She mumbles.

Robin strolls into camp with the sack of food in his hand, he grins at the men... plus 2 women.

'Robin! Where have you been? I've just wondered when you'd be returning, she smiles at him, 'Got anything good?'

Robin smiles cheekily 'A few horses and a few ways to get in and a lot of food for the villagers...'

'Only you!' She shakes her head at him and walks towards to him and whispers. 'When are we going to tell them'.

'Now my dear' Robin replies as he feels for Marian's hand.

'Very well' Marian takes a deep breath and takes his hand in hers.

'Go on' Robin encourages softly and nudges her. He forces a cough causing the Gang to fall silent and look in their direction.

'Umm, me and Robin have something to tell you all' She looks at him and hesitates. 'I'm pregnant'

Mutch drops the pan which he was hanging up on the rack and it lands on Johns head.

As John shouts in pain Mutch is surprised 'Who's the father?'

Marian shakes her head. 'Oh dear Mutch... seriously? Who do you think?'

'Oh god, oh good god. Its Gisborne isn't it?!' Mutch's face fills with concern and astonishment.

Marian snorts and starts laughing. 'As if! I hate that man! He isn't touching me ever again.' She smiles at Mutch. 'It's Robin'.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW, LET ME KNOW WHO'S STILL READING AND WANTS MORE! **

**MORE OF THESE AND I'LL TRY AND GET MORE CHAPTERS DONE SOONER!**

**THANKS X**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Storms The Beginning

It's a stormy night, thunder demolishing the silence, thick black boisterous clouds covering any hope of sunshine at dawn and rain pouring down into the mud and grass, crops weltering with the weight and mass of to much water, causing deep sticky mud and slush. Gigantic flashes and cracks of lightening filling the night sky.

Mutch sits in bed lying awake staring into the ceiling that was dripping wet.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. The sounds from the corner where the rain was coming in, splashing against the pan.

Allan is counting down the number of bangs from the thunderous clouds. John is fast asleep, snoring loudly; making the storm seem much more worse.

Will is sitting up, red-eyed due to loss of sleep whispering to himself... 'I'll be over by morning, it'll be over by morning' consistently.

Marian is awake and lying on her side. She stares at her stomach which has started to become slightly bloated and 'fat' as some would call it.

Robin starts and turning, groaning every now and then, squinting and frowning.

_Must be a bad dream about Acre... _Marian thinks silently.

Robin's brow fills with dimples of sweat as his tossing and turning becomes more fast and dramatic.

Marian pulls herself up careful and takes her hand, she places it at the side of his face, as she starts to stroke his cheek which was terribly hot... 'Shh, it's alright, it's just a dream' She soothes gently.

Instantly Robin's eyes open in a second and his hands grab Marian's tightly.

'Ow! Robin your hurting me. Stop it!' Marian yelps and tries to pull herself away from his grasp.

'Awh Marian I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you' Robin sits up and releases her from his hands and rubs her wrists.

Mutch looks up from his bunk, 'Acre?'

Robin nods, _He hated Acre, he hated killing innocent men, all the blood... _

Marian takes her hands and wipes the sweat from his forehead with a damp cloth. 'There we go, no more disgusting sticky sweat' She smiles wearily at him, tired and exhausted.

'Is the storm still going!' Robin exclaims and falls back onto the mattress.

'Yes, I hate it, it's terrible and loud, I haven't had any sleep. I don't know how Little John does it!' Marian laughs but it comes out fake and sarcastic.

'Where's Djaq?' Robin frowns at Marian curiously.

'She's grinding herbs and stuff over there' She points to a dark corner.

'Ahh' Robin grins. He stands and stretches.

'Robin! Your practically naked!' Marian gasps.

Robin turns around and grins. 'Shh, you know you love it' He laughs 'And I'm not naked because I'm wearing underwear' He pulls up his trousers.

Marian blushes showing her non innocence... 'Robin I'm talking about the rest of the Gang!'

He shrugs his shoulders, 'They're used to it'

Marian shakes her head in disbelief...

Robin pulls up his hood and takes his bow and arrows.

'Where are you going Locksley?' Marian stands with her hands on her hips.

'Out' He turns and mimics her with his hand on his hips.

'Don't mimic me Robin! And you can't go out in this weather, you'll be killed!'

'Robin no! You can't go out' Will joins in from the corner.

'Stop me' Robin turns on his heels and runs out the camp door allowing a gush of spine chilling wind.

Marian shivers along with the rest of the Gang. 'I hate him so much, but at the same time I love him' She sighs and picks up some embroidery.

* * *

Robin makes his way into Locksley, already drenched in rain water. He hears screams as a church is up in flames. The rain doing nothing what so ever in trying to stop it!

Villagers screaming as the rush back and forth chucking buckets of water onto it. Robin cannot allow this and runs into the village and immediately picks up buckets trying to help.

But there's no use, this church is long gone. No one in the world can save it now.

A large beam is seconds from falling, 1 crack of lightening and it gives in, quickly towards the ground it falls, a young girl with blonde hair is screaming as the beam falls towards her.

Robin rushes over and grabs the girl, pulling her out the way. The both land on the floor in a pile and villagers surround them.

'Well, young lady, you nearly just lost your life!' Robin raises his eyebrows and pulls the girl off the ground.

'I can look after myself' She brushes herself down. Robin just ignores her and pays more attention to the swarm of Guards filling into the village. He backs his way behind the villagers which are congregating into a small crowd, bowing their heads as a tall dark haired man on a horse strides to the front.

You'll never guess who...

'Right you bunch of worms, what's going on here? A burnt down church I see. Who's responsible for this? This is a terrible crime.' An evil and wicked smirk grows on the man's face. 'A terrible crime, means a terrible punishment.' He finishes.

Robin recognises that voice. He looks up...

Gisborne.


	16. Chapter 16 - The New Girl

The young, blonde-haired girl pushes towards the front. 'How dare you accuse any of us that we burnt the church? I think you'll find it was the weather if you are not blind enough to see it!' She spat on the ground.

Gisborne unmounted the horse and walked towards the young girl. 'Well well well, what do we have here, you have a fiery personality don't you my dear. What's your name then?'

The girl takes a few steps back and lifts her head up. 'Kate'

'Arrest her!' Gisborne shouts into her face and the guards surround Kate.

'Get off her!' Robin shouts and moves through the crowd, he knocks an arrow into his bow. 'I said get off her!' He hisses to the guards who slowly back away.

'Hood' Gisborne smirks wickedly. 'Hows Marian? Did she make it through? I'll be back to finish her off' He laughs coldly.

'Don't you even put her name in your mouth, you had no reason to do it, she is a live no thanks to you!' Robin scratches the end of the arrow across Guy's cheek. 'You'll pay for what you did to her, every scratch, every wound and every single moment of pain you put her through. You'll pay' Robin hisses at the black leather wearing daemon.

'Oh, I have no compassion for that woman now, but if I ever set my hands on her again, she'll beg for mercy.' Gisborne laughs again. 'And that girl, 'Kate' she's just made it onto the Nottingham's most wanted list.' He smirks again and speeds off in the opposite direction.

Kate breaks down into tears. 'Now I have to leave home!'

Robin puts his arms around her 'Shh, you can come stay with my Gang for a while'.

* * *

Robin and Kate are walking through the forest towards camp.

'So what were you and Sir Guy talking about, something about a girl?' Kate looks up at him questioningly.

Robin smiles at her. 'Marian is her name, my wife.' The smile soon fades... 'Gisborne has stabbed her many times before, I don't wish to talk about it though'.

'Oh' Kate looks at the ground. 'So will I meet her?'

Robin nods, 'You will indeed'

'Is she pretty?'

'She's the most beautiful woman, the most bravest, caring, warm-hearted and affectionate woman I have ever laid eyes on' Robin stares up to camp.

Kate looks at the ground again feeling slightly intimidated by this Marian woman, even though she hadn't even met her yet.

Robin hands Kate a blindfold, 'If you please?'

She laughs and pulls the blindfold around her eyes and Robin leads her into camp.

Immediately every member of the Gang bolt up, swords at the ready.

'It's alright lads, this is Kate' He unties the blindfold. Kate smiles weakly.

'And what's she doing here?' John raises his eyebrows menacingly at Robin.

'An old acquaintance has returned and now this lovely lady' He gestures towards Kate, 'Is on Nottingham's most wanted list. So I saw it fit to offer her a bed for the night here at camp' Robin finishes and smiles.

'Shall we introduce?' Robin looks at Kate and she nods in approval.

'Well' He moves towards John. 'This is Little John'

'This is Will'

'This is Djaq'

'This is Allan'

'This is Mutch'

He moves and takes Marian's hand. He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. 'And this is the beauty I was telling you about, Marian'

Kate nods and smiles a fake smile. 'Where can I sleep?'

Marian stands up from her and Robin's bunk. 'There's a spare bed over there in the corner'. He voice showing no emotion whatsoever.

Marian swivels around to face Robin. 'Who's this acquaintance Locksley?' She raises her eyebrows at him and smirks, expecting someone like Alicia.

Robin's smile fades and his expression turns grey and angry. 'Gisborne'

Marian's smirk fades as well. 'No..it can't be him..no' Marian's voice breaks and a tear falls down her cheek.

'Hey, it's alright, we'll get through this' He pulls her into an embrace and strokes her hair. A few seconds later he lifts her chin up and and kisses her lips softly. 'We always do' He smiles at her. _He loved her so much, so much that he'd die for her, for lord's sake he'd do anything for her..._

She smiles deeply at him. 'Together we're stronger'

Their body's entwine and he slips his arms around her waist pulling her into his warm chest. He looks down on her and places his forehead aginst hers looking into her eyes. They sparkled brightly. 'Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?' He whispers

'Once or twice' Marian giggles looking into his eyes.

'Unbelievable! We get a new visitor who's only been in camp for what? 10 minutes and you two are already - already... practically eating each other!' Mutch shakes his head disapprovingly.

Robin laughs and wraps his arm around Marian's side. _How can he just laugh it off? _Marian's cheeks flush pink and she straightens her back, she turns and slides his hand away from her side. 'No, Mutch is right'

'What!?' Robin and Mutch reply at the same time shocked.

'Kate's only been her for a short time, we should help her settle in' Marian smiles unnervingly at the girl.

'Thanks, but it's ok, don't let me get in the way.' Kate replies and smiles at Marian.

_Could these two girls actually get along?_

'DINNER!' Mutch shouts and they all crowd around the fire. John and Mutch pass around dishes of stew which had a very suspicious meat in...

'So Mutch! What have we got tonight then? Squirrel or squirrel?' Allan laughs, the rest of the Gang join in laughing as Mutch frowns.

'It's chicken actually' He folds his arms in disgust. 'You really should appreciate me more!'

'We do appreciate you Mutch' Robin pats his friends back. 'Honestly'

Mutch is about to say something when Marian bolts off the ground and runs out of camp, hand over her mouth.

'Do you think it was Mutch's cooking?' Allan grins, digging deeper into the Outlaw's bad chef skills.

Robin sighs and puts down his bowl. 'Allan you know it isn't Mutch's cooking' He gives him a stern look.

Kate looks up. 'Is she alright?'

Robin glances over towards her and sighs again and smiles. 'She's pregnant'

'Really?!' Kate's jaw drops, 'I thought she was jus-' She stops and looks at the ground. 'Sorry'

'Don't worry, just don't mention it to her because she gets really self concious'...

Marian enters the camp and brushes a bit of hair that was falling out of it's bun. 'Sorry' She mumbles as she notices everyone staring at her.

'You alright, love?' Robin walks towards her and takes her hand.

'Just sickness from the pregnancy, can't wait till the little fella is out and in mummy's arms' She smiles at the bump and rubs it gently.

'And daddy's' He smiles as well and places his hand on Marian's.

'Aint bein' funny but you have got a long time to wait till her comes out the oven' Allan breaks the moment..

'Don't remind me' Marian smiles at him.

'I'm off to sleep, I'm shattered!' Djaq stands and climbs up onto her bunk.

'Me too' Will smiles at Djaq and they kiss passionately. Them two were together as well, so at this current time there was two couples in camp, Marian and Robin, Djaq and Will.

Will climbs into the bunk along with Djaq.

'Com' On then lads, lets have a fairly early night' Robin grins and claps his hands together as the Gang instantly get ready for nights sleep. John in his bunk at the back wall. Kate's new bed was in the far corner diagonally opposite Allan's which was against the left wall in the corner. Mutch's next to Allan's. Marian and Robin's was was on the back wall as well.

Once the rest of the Gang had fell asleep, Robin propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Marian who was sliding into the covers wearing a white nightdress, the skirt practically see-through.

Marian rolled over to face him. She jumped and her eyes widened as her hand fell downwards towards her stomach.

'What's wrong?' Robin whispered and looked towards her stomach.

She took his hand and placed it on the side of her belly.

Robin jumped and grinned in delight as he felt a small kick from inside her belly. Marian returned the exact same smile and curled in towards him, placing her head on his chest, his right arm locked around her and his left arm stroking her raven hair which was sprawled across his bare chest.

'I love you my wife' Robin whispered as his eyes drifted closed.

'Now and forever my love' Marian cooed back and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Robin smiled and breathed in her sweet scent as he let him self fall into a deep, deep sleep, still with his arms around his child-bearing wife protectively...


	17. Chapter 17 - Marian's Dream

_Marian is walking through the forest, trying to find Robin. Her stomach had grown massively round and big due to her being 36 weeks pregnant. The baby would soon be due. _

_Frantic, Marian starts running, faster, faster, faster. Where is he? She whimpers to herself. They'd had an argument, bigger than all the rest of the petty quarrels they'd had before. They had argued about how Alicia and he had kissed... _

_Tears falling down her cheeks as she screamed out his name, calling it every few seconds. Waiting, waiting, waiting for a reply, a hope that somehow he would come back to her and they would cuddle up in their warm bed, forgetting it all happened. _

_But no, she carried on running, shouting, waiting... No reply ever came. _

_Travelling down the rocky, muddy forest ground there was a large tree-root growing out of the ground and to Marian's terrible fate she tripped over it, falling on a sharp rock. _

_She screams in agony, the baby! The baby! _

_She screams out Robin's name, calling for help. But no one answered or came to her. _

_Marian tried to force herself up, but fell again. She tried once ore, supporting herself against the large tree that had tripped her. _

_Limping, calling his name she heard laughing from not far away. Marian's instincts told her to follow it, signalling that she could find help and perhaps find Robin... _

_But to add to Marian's fate, she cried in disbelief, betrayal, confusion as what she saw was Robin, doesn't sound bad? _

_But what he was doing was what was bad. He was kissing Alicia, lots and lots, groaning as she kissed him back. _

_'Your so much better than Marian' She heard him say. 'I haven't had this much fun since before she became fat with that horrid, disgusting child.' _

_Marian covered her ears and cried and cried. She fell to the ground and Robin turned to face her, walking towards her. His face changed deeply into a concerning, sad expression but then he laughed, cruelly, he laughed! _

_And kicked her while she was down, 'You disgusting creep of a woman!' He shouted at her as Alicia came behind him and slid one arm around his waist, the other hand... She shoved in front of Marian's face. _

_A gold encrusted ring, it was beautiful, on the left hand on the wedding finger! 'My new husband!' She laughed as well giving a wicked sneer to Marian and they both turned away, leaving her on the floor, bruised, betrayed and crying. _

_'Robin!' She called but it was quiet and hopeless. He had left her... For Alicia. _

_Marian tried to crawl away but fell down a hill, rolling down it, crashing over sharp rocks, sinking into her flesh. She screamed in agony. _

_She came towards the bottom and her head smacked straight into a stone and she tried to scream but no sound came out, she hugged her stomach in pain as she felt for her head, she gasped as she pulled her hand away. She saw red. Blood dripping, pooling around her all over her, that's when she gave up. _

_He had left her. He didn't want her. He was right. _

_Her eyes closed, fading into the darkness. _

_So this was what it was like to die... Were her last thoughts... _

_Blackness._

* * *

Marian sat up, screaming. Her face wet from her own tears.

Then she felt hands around her, pulling her back. She heard a voice, a warm, caring but worried voice.

'Shh, shh, it's alright, I'm hear love, are you okay?'

She turned her head around.

Robin!

She threw her arms around him as he fell backwards onto the pillow. 'Woah!' He laughed but there was still fear in his voice.

'Robin! I thought I'd lost you, I though you left me, I though you hat-' She stopped, tears bawling down her face.

'Shh darling, it must've been a dream. Well, a bad one.' He stroked her thick, soft hair and kissed the top of her head.

Then, he pulled her away from him so he could see her face. Brushing away her fair from her face, he wiped the tears from her hot skin.

Kissing her forehead he climbed out of bed.

'Robin! Where are you going?' Marian's eyes filled with fear. _She couldn't let the dream come true! _

Robin walked towards her and lifted his hands up towards her and squeezed her hand. 'I'm not going anywhere without you, I promise!'

All Marian could do was nod as she jumped gently off the bunk pulling her robe on, while Robin was pulling his jumper and boots on.

'Come' He took her had, 'Let's go for a walk, some fresh air.'

Marian nodded again and took his hand in hers, leaning her head against his, sniffing as they left camp into the cold but refreshing air.

They walked silently for a while and he sat her down at the top of a hill... _The one from the dream! _Her mind flashed 'Danger' but soon calmed as her eyes flitted around the surroundings... There was no rocks.

'Marian your tense' Robin pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her kissing her hair again. 'Tell me'

'What?' Marian lifted her head to look up at him.

'Tell me, about the dream you had'

Marian hesitates and begins...

A few minutes later she had finished, telling him ever little detail she could remember about her dream, and waited for him to reply.

_It felt good to tell him. _And She sighed with relief.

She looked up at him, his face was motionless, he was staring into the horizon.

Then he spoke up. 'I'm sorry' He whispered.

'What? Why? You haven't done anything' Marian looked up at him confused.

'I'm sorry' He shrugged his shoulders repeating what he said before. 'I hate it when you have bad dreams and especially since I'm the cause of this one' His eyes filled with sadness.

'But you didn't cause it Robin? You haven't done it?'

His voice full of guilt, he replied, 'No, but I did kiss her, before, that's what caused the dream Marian' He turned to face her so he was directly opposite her. 'I should never have kissed her, I should never have gave you a reason to have that dream or a reason to feel intimidated and betrayed.' He finished.

'Oh Robin!' was all she could say as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears brimming in her eyes and she laughed.

'Look at us, we're a right pair aren't we!'

He smiled back at her and lean't down to kiss her, embracing her, the kiss was long and passionate, deep and meaningful, warm and protective.

Their foreheads pressed against one another, Robin spoke up first. 'Come on, let's go'

He stands and lays his hand in front of Marian to pull her up. She takes his hand and she stands.

But Robin trips and grabs Marian pulling her into him closely as they rolled down the hill together.

Instead of landing at the bottom, they landed in the river.

Cold water lapped around them as Robin looked up at her, releasing her slowly. 'Are you alright?' He asked, scared that he had hurt her and the child...

Marian smiled and laughed as she splashed some cold water in his face. 'I'm fine, but you'll pay Robin Of Locksley' She laughed flicking more water up at him.

Robin grinned back and bobbed under the water, disappearing.

Marian gasped and screamed in fright but excitement as he lifter her up in his arms and burst out from under the water.

He pulled her into him and went to kiss her, letting her calm down but before their lips touched his fingers travelled down towards her stomach and he tickled her belly as she gasped and giggled.

'Stop it Robin! I hate being tickled, Robin! Stop it!' Marian screamed gasping for breath, giggling.

But he didn't he carried on tickling her grinning massively at her.

Marian found no way of him stopping any time soon so she started punching him softly in the chest, trying to push him away but instead of him going backwards he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into an embrace and thrust his lips onto hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he looked into her eyes, they were bright and happy.

'Happy Birthday My Love' he whispered loud enough for her to hear.


	18. Chapter 18 - Beauty's Taken By The Beast

Robin and Marian make their way back to camp, wet and soggy but full of high spirits.

Hand-in-hand they enter the secret door to the outlaws home. Soft snores from all around are heard, but then there's the massive snore from John that breaks in... This makes Robin laugh and he jumps into the bunk that he and Marian share.

'They're all asleep still, give it no more than an hour, we'll all be up and dressed ready for hand outs' He chuckles to himself.

Marian follows him shortly after and snuggles down under the cover, 'Mhmm' is all she says as she drifts off to sleep.

'Marian' Robin announces her name in a flat voice.

She notices his un-natural voice and sits up to look at him, allowing him to carry on.

'Do you want to move into the cave? Just us, I'm scared you'll have more nightmares and wake up the Gang again' He struggles to ask her this. He means it with all respect... 'Plus, if your sick or ill then it won't affect the Gang, Kate can have a proper bed as well in that case' He waits for a reply, expecting her to tell him it's fine, she'll be fine and not to worry...

Marian smiles tiredly at him, 'Thank you for concerning, if you want to I will, but only if you want to'

He grins back at her childishly.

'Robin!' She clicks him round the ear, 'I thought you actually cared! Not a chance to, to-' She doesn't finish.

'I'm joking!' He laughs at her as he hears a moan from the other side of the camp. He turns over to inspect who the moan came from.

A half asleep Mutch falls out of bed and walks over towards the fire, starting it up again.

Robin smirks and pulls him bow and a single arrow up from the bottom of the bed, he slides a piece of bread onto the end of the arrow and loads it into the bow silently without Mutch realising.

Mutch leaps and squeals as the arrow flies past him and onto the post next to him, he glares at Robin and Marian who are sitting on their bunk crying with laughter.

'I hate you Robin! Marian you should know better...Unbelievable!' He mutters to himself in disgust as he sits down and cooks breakfast.

The rest of the Gang slowly awake at the smell of Mutch's 'Breakfast' as he likes to call it.

Robin stands and coughs causing the rest of the Gang to look at him. 'Me and Marian are going to move into the cave as she's been having really bad nightmares which involve waking up and screaming' He smiles pitifully at her. 'Also when she's sick or ill, it won't affect you as much. Does anyone have an issue with that?' He looks around the camp witnessing nodding of heads. 'Oh and Kate' She looks up at him and smiles. 'This means you'll get a proper bed' He grins at her and she smiles in approval.

'Right then, now that's settled, lets get started my lovely lady' He holds at his hand for Marian to slide down from the bunk, she does so.

'We'll have to make multiple trips' Marian points out and takes hers and Robin's clothes and nightwear.

Robin follows her with some other bits and bobs including the bed covers and pillows.

Shortly, they arrive to the cave and set up all of their things. Marian is standing at the end of the cave, staring at the rock which she had once died on after being stabbed as the Night-Watchman by Gisborne.

A shiver went down her spine.

'Beds all set up, that's everything sorted' Robin calls as he notice her standing next the stone.

He decides to lighten the mood and runs up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and lifting her up.

Marian sequels like a helpless mouse and starts hitting him arms. 'Put me down Locksley! Now!'

Robin laughs and falls onto the bed, pulling her with him.

They lay in a heap on the bed and he plays with her long thick brown locks, curling them round his finger.

But to end their fun, Will runs into the cave shouting. 'Robin! Come quick' He takes a breath, 'Guards' He gasps again for air, 'In the village, Locksley. Their tearing it apart!'

Robin leaps up and grabs his bow and sword. 'Come on Marian, you wanted to be in the Gang, now's your chance' He calls as he starts running out of the cave with Will towards Locksley.

Marian sighs, 'Some birthday this is' She mumbles and follows after the Outlaws...

* * *

'Please Sir, I have no more than what I have already gave to you' An old woman cries out to a guard who throws her onto the ground.

Havoc is commencing in Locksley as guards consistently barge into the houses, throwing out anything of value.

'If you can't pay then we'll take anything worth the same value, if there isn't anything of value then we'll take you!' A voice commands at the innocent peasants.

'Gisborne' Robin hisses his name.

The Gang are sitting behind a house, quickly planning an attack. 'There's a total of 6 guards plus Gisborne but he won't do much so the odds are even' Robin hesitates, 'We ready?'

The Gang nod obediently and charge into Locksley.

'Hood!' Gisborne shouts. 'Get them!'

Robin flies into a guard and draws his sword and begins sword fighting the guard.

'Marian' Gisborne smirks a half smile as he looks over at the woman fighting a guard not far from him.

Gisborne slides off his horse and moves around the back of a house, he goes un noticed by the Gang.

Marian slices her sword into the Guards arms and withdraws it, smacking him in the head to the end of it as he falls to the ground. She begins to turnaround when Guy comes up behind her and puts his hand over her mouth. He pulls her away and kicks the sword of of her hand, dragging her towards his horse.

Unfortunately for him, he had to release his hand from her mouth allowing her to scream out Robin's name. Guy quickly chains her hands together and ties her onto his horse.

'Marian!' Robin shouts in panic as he sees Guy mount his horse and gallop off with Marian towards Nottingham Castle...

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHO'S STILL READING AND WHETHER YOU WANT MORE... **

**THANKS! X**


	19. Chapter 19 - Torture? Hanging?

'And why is this leper back in the castle Gisborne?!' The Sheriff shouts at Guy who is much taller than him.

_Why would someone be scared of a man that is smaller than him? _Marian thought silently in her head.

'My lord, she is Hood's wife. That means..' He pauses and walks over to her and grabs her chin and Marian scowls him and pulls away from his hardening grip. He continues 'That if we have her, we hurt her, which means we hurt Hood. Use her as bait to trap him, surely he'd be coming to rescue her? We could torture her and threaten to hang her as that is a law you made my lord. Anyone pursuing to help the Outlaws will be punished by death.'

The sheriff's stern look soon softens into an intimidating evil smile. 'Your learning Gizzy, well, what are you waiting for? Throw the leper in the dungeons and torture away' The sheriff looks up and down at Marian and wrinkles his nose at her.

'You cannot torture me!' Marian shouts at Vaisey. 'You cannot, this is preposterous!'

'And for God's sake, gag her! I'm sick of her moaning already.' He waves his hand sending them away and Marian gasps and shakes her head.

_He's so evil! _

A guard grabs Marian and walks her to the dungeons, he stops outside an empty cell. 'Well beauty, fancy giving me an old kiss before they ruin your body?' He walks closer towards her and pushes her against the cold metal bars of the outside cell wall.

Marian gasps and slaps him. 'How dare you! I am a happily married woman' She spurts out by accident. _Well done Marian, you've done it this time... _

'Married? Happily?' The guard laughs mocking her. 'Married to a dead man walking! Anyway, you won't be married for much longer once Guy's finished with you' He spits at her and pushes her into the cell and leaves Marian on the cold, dirty floor.

She curls up into the back wall and hides in the corner. A tear falls down her cheek as she gently strokes her stomach as she feels a small kick.

Robin storms off into camp and throws his weapons onto his and Marian's bed. He growls and picks up a plate, smashing it into a wooden beam. 'I'll kill him!' He shouts.

'Robin calm down, we'll get her back' Allan walks in, following him.

'What if she gets tortured Allan? This is Marian, a woman! My wife!' He turns around and shouts.

'Robin, your right, this is Marian, you know the woman that used to be the Night Watchman and you've taught her well, she'll be fine.' John sighs and tries to calm him down.

'Open your eyes! It's Marian, she's pregnant with my child! What if they find out she's pregnant, what'll happen then? I'll tell you what will happen, they'll kill her that's what! I swear if Gisborne lays a single finger on her I will kill him' Still shouting Robin picks up him bow,arrows and sword and starts to walk out of camp but John puts out his staff to stop him. 'Robin no! We need a plan'

'We have a plan, rescue Marian!' Robin turns to face John. 'Let me go, she needs me' His voice calms but the rage was still visible.

'Robin, a plan to get in, come on!' Djaq pleads. 'She'd want you to do it properly not rush into it!'

'Fine!' Robin walks back and falls to the ground. 'I need a stick please'

Will hands him a stick and Robin starts mapping out the Castle. 'She'll probably be in the dungeons... Or I hope she is'.

'Oh I hate this! I hate it a lot' Mutch casually chips in from the left side of the Gang.

'Mutch, shut up!' Will and Allan cry at the same time.

'Alright alright! Just don't come running to me when were dead' He mutters back, annoyed.

'Right, Kate, you sneak in as a kitchen maid at the North Gate. Allan, Mutch and Will, I want you three to hide inside a cart of hay with me and John at the front, we'll get through the West Gate for the Market. We meet outside the Trip In, here' He points to a square drawn in the ground. 'Got it?'

The Outlaws all nod in approval and leave camp, ready for the rescue...

Marian hears screams in the dungeons and pleas for mercy from other prisoners.

She hears Guy walking down the corridor and she braces herself and stands up. _She had to show him that she was strong, don't give in!_

'Right then Lady Hood' He sneers in disgust. _To think Hood had put his hands all over her, kissed her, slept with her! It made his blood boil. To kill Hood and take Marian as his own. _

'Let's have a little entertainment!' He walks into the cell and grabs Marian's arm tightly and drags her out.

He takes her into a room and there are many unusual tools hanging on the wall... _She recognised it... Where was she? Then it came to her... He's going to torture me!_

'Your going to torture me?!' Marian turns around and tries to pull away. 'No, you can't'

'Marian, you've put me through so much, to think I loved you?' Guy hisses at her. 'Now you'll pay for that. Your an Outlaw. Outlaw's will be punished' He smirks and picks up a a sharp knife, he puts it into a fire and the blade turns a hot orange with a glow.

Marian backs away into the wall and Guy tells the Guards to leave, they do so.

'Please don't do this Guy' Marian whispers as a tear falls down her cheek.

'Hush' He moves the blade down to her stomach. 'Let's see how the last two scars are doing shall we?' He grins evilly as he lifts the top part of her dress up showing her rounded belly with two scars on. His face turns grim as he notices her overly large belly.

'Are you pregnant?!' He shouts and grabs her hair, pulling it...


	20. Chapter 20 - The Rescue

'Robin, what are we to do now?' Mutch rushes as he starts worrying. The Outlaws are standing outside the Trip Inn waiting for Kate.

'We wait for Kate to get here, once she's here I'll go through the next part.' He whispers and pulls his hand up, signalling the Outlaws to hush.

'She's coming' John whispers loudly in frustration.

Kate looks around and notices the Gang, she runs over to them with her head under a hood.

'Sorry I'm late' She whispers to Robin who nods his forgiveness.

'Right, what we're going to do, is-' Robin begins as he hears a scream coming from inside the Castle Courtyard.

'Marian!' Robin shouts and rips off his cloak, which was hiding his identity. He runs off towards the portcullis.

'Robin wait!' Will shouts as the Gang run after their master.

* * *

'I said are you pregnant?' Guy shouts at her again, repeating himself.

'I am' Marian whispers, expecting the worst.

'Is it Hood's?' He says still shouting at her, he grabs her arms and Marian winces in pain when he grabs her cut wrist.

'Is it?' He shouts shaking her.

'It is' She whispers again and starts crying.

He grabs her hair and pulls it. 'Stop it Guy, it hurts'

'Good!' He shouts at her and drags her by her hair past the dungeons.

'You dirty whore, your going to die now! And that disgusting baby inside you' He shouts at her.

'I'll kill you! And Hood!' Guy bellows and spits on Marian's face.

Marian is silent as she wipes away Guy's spit.

Gisborne pulls her hair and throws her into the courtyard. H

'I'll get rid of you and that disgusting child of yours' He shouts at her.

He pulls her up and pushes her into a wall.

He pulls out a dagger. 'Remember this? Night Watchman' He grins.

'I remember, I remember me kicking you down the stairs' She smiles back and kicks him in between his legs and he falls back moaning.

Marian makes a run for it but Guy manages to trip her up and she falls smack into the solid ground.

'I'm going to kill you and enjoy it!' He whispers intimidatingly and presses his leg against her stomach, stopping her from moving.

Marian swallows as he pulls the dagger to her neck. 'Bye bye Night Watchman'...

* * *

'GISBORNE!'

Suddenly Robin and gang run up behind Gisbourne.

John knocks him out with his staff and Robin swoops Marian into his arms.

Robin places his hand on Marian's belly and then makes a run for it into the forest.

Once they stop, Marian looks up at Robin, 'You may not be in shining armour or a royal knight on a beautiful black stallion but to my your still my knight in shining armour, My Robin Hood' She smiles at him and kisses him passionately. Then jumps down from his arms.

Mutch looks at them both and then rushes 'Umm I'm going to go get some food from the market...'

Robin laughs at him and Marian blushes.

Robin starts to bite his nail and frowns, he gazes at Marian.'Will the child be hurt?'

'I should not think so, I haven't felt any movement since' Marian trails off, 'I hope he's ok' She rubs her stomach gently, 'My belly's massive now' She tries to laugh but it sounds fake.

'Mmm' Robin's gaze falls down and he moves towards Marian. 'I love you, my wife' He leans in and kisses her lips softly.

The hot sun beat down on them, reflecting off the forest floor and half blinding Marian.

Like every other girl in Nottingham, Marian had long admired Robin's cheeky and charming good looks. His tanned skin and bright blue eyes, the perfect line of stubbles across his chin outlining his face lustrously, thick brown hair were to die for.

But standing this close to him, she couldn't help but notice just how muscular his shoulders were, and how lush his lips looked.

She let her gaze slip lower, to the rest of his body she had seen a thousand times, but which seemed so utterly different today.

'I love you my husband' Marian whispered, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. But Robin caught her hands in his just before she touched him, startling her.

When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening.

For a moment, Marian thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss.

She responded immediately, surprising herself.

His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer, they felt softer than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Marian opened her mouth with a low moan.

Before she could withdraw her mind from its far places, his arms were around her, tighter. She felt again the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp.

And the enraged face of Gisborne was blurred and drowned to nothingness. He bent back her head across his arm and kissed her again, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world.

His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun her round and round, she knew that she was kissing him back, more passionately and more tenderly.

'Robin' She whispered, trying to turn her head weakly from him. He pressed her head back hard against his shoulder and she had a dizzy glimpse of his face. His eyes were wide and blazing with passion.

Robin pulled her back into his embrace.

'Marian' He murmured back. Her lips are softer than the rose's leaf, her mouth is sweet as honey, and her kiss inflicts on him more pain than a bee's sting.

Her pulse is beating fast, her heart throbs, it is as if she were about to suffocate, yet, nevertheless, she wanted to have another kiss.

'Come' Robin whispers to her and takes her hand. He grins at her and starts running, pulling her along with him.

They reach the cave in a matter of seconds. Out of breath they start laughing as they fall onto the bed together.

Marian's and Robin's breathing was loud and unsteady.

His body moved closer to hers, his arms wrapping around her, hands clutching at stomach, pulling her even closer.

Her hands clasped and grabbed at his back as he pushed and pulled them even closer together.

His lips caressed at her neck and then to her lips, she sucked at his lips, feeling pleasured.

As his lips moved to her chest, as her pulse started to race and her breathing became more intense and fast.

Marian clasped at Robin even tighter.

'Robin' She groaned as he kissed her more.

'Marian' He returned. He voice pleasured and deep.

His breathing grew heavy like hers did.

He slowly moved his arm to release her gently.

Marian's head was spinning. An emotion and feeling she knew she would only ever have with Robin.

Her husband.

Robin knew how much he loved her. He'd go to the ends of the earth for her...

His wife.

They stared at one another when they pulled apart, both gasping for breath, she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. 'I love you so much' She whispers through gasps.

'I love you to' He kisses her cheek softly and allows her into an embrace as he watched his wife, drift off into a perfect sleep...


	21. Chapter 21 - Bad News And More Bad News

Robin awoke the next morning before his wife. He smiled warmly as he watches her sleep. He slides his arm around her large plump stomach and pulls her towards his chest.

Marian smiles and her eyes flutter open slowly, turning to face him she retrieves her hand which was buried under the covers, and cups his cheek bone. She smiles weakly, eyes cloudy and tired. She cranes her neck up and kisses his tender lips. 'Morning handsome' She smiles as she pulls away from their kiss.

'Morning' He smiles back and kisses her brow. 'How are you feeling? You haven't been sick in a while, I don't know whether that's good or bad' He laughs and looks into her eyes, memorised by her beauty.

'I'm fine Robin, stop fussing' Marian replies and she taps his nose.

'Are you sure? I'll get Matilda to come and make sure the baby's fine?' His eyes turn sad and concerned as he rolls out of bed and pulls up his trousers he looks at Marian whilst buckling the belt.

'And where are you going?' Marian turns over to face him and props her head up with her hand.

Robin stands shirtless and laughs, 'Out?' He smirks at her.

'Robin... your going to find Matilda aren't you?' Marian sighs and looks at him shaking her head.

'Marian, look, even if you feel fine, if I can see Matilda tell me then it will put my mind at ease' He walks over to Marian and kneels beside her.

Marian looks down at him and sits up swinging her legs round and off the bed in front of him. She frowns. 'You don't believe me do you!'

Robin laughs, 'Of course I believe you, look Maz, I love you to pieces, just let me do this, yes?' He takes her hands in his and squeezes him.

She rolls her eyes at him and stands as he does the same. Face to face she replies, 'Very well' and she walks past him, shoulder barging him gently whilst smirking.

Robin jogs up next to her and spins to face her.

Marian raises her eyebrows at him. 'What?' She smirks at him and tries to walk past him but he stands in front of her.

He smiles and kisses her cheek quickly, 'Nothing' He grins and runs off.

Marian shakes her head and laughs, blushing a little.

* * *

There are 3 knocks on Guy's door. 'M' Lord, there is someone here who requests your immediate attention', a guard calls from outside.

Guy groans and rolls over, he climbs out of bed and pulls his hand through his thick black hair. 'What? Who is it?' He moans and walks towards the door.

'A lady, Sir, I believe her name is Isabella'...

* * *

'I cannot find Matilda. I will take you to Djaq instead'. He runs up to Marian and she turns around in surprise.

Robin grabs Marian's arm and tugs her to Djaq. He raises his eyebrows at Djaq and she rushes over to feel Marian's belly.

Marian stands there and her face shows fear of the child being hurt. 'Well?' She asks, her voice unsteady and shaky.

Djaq quickly but calmly feels for the baby, she shakes her head.

'It is gone' Djaq hangs her head and then place her hand on Robins shoulder, tears build up in her eyes. 'I am sorry'.

Marian shakes her head and starts crying 'No, no, it cant be' She pulls her hair back and turns away, she starts to walk away and throws a dagger at the tree.

'What? I'll kill him!' Robin shouts and throws his water bottle down at the ground. He turns towards his horse and mounts it quickly.

Marian turns to look at Robin weary eyed, 'Where are you going?'.

Robin's face is full of rage and he speaks firmly but scarily, 'To finish something off' and with that he turns the horse to his left and canters off.

'Robin if it is Gisborne then just leave it' She chokes the words out but Robin is long gone and when he arrives near Nottingham castle, he jumps off his horse in mid canter and strides into the building.

He walks straight past all the guards. The guards are in disbelief and don't fancy being killed by the outlaw today so they back off. Robin runs up to Gisborne's chamber.

Robin greets Gisborne sarcastically, his eyes narrowed with anger.

'How's the child' Gisborne snarls back.

Robins lunges at Guy and they fight. They fight for a while and then they both tire. Robin finds a last burst of strength and he violently thrusts his sword towards his opponent's throat.

Two guards creep up behind Robin. Guy nods.

Blood spurts everywhere as one of the guards shoots an arrow in Robins back. The arrow shoots forward piercing the outlaws back and stomach.

Robin falls and lays on the floor, groaning as his eyes slowly close...

Meanwhile Will and Djaq are robbing the Castle Kitchen and see the commotion they charge into action and stab the 2 guards in the back. They fall to the ground and Will shrieks, 'Robin!'

Djaq kicks Gisborne out and they pick Robin up, they carry him back into Sherwood and Will shouts, 'John!'. He repeats it again.

* * *

Marian runs off towards the stream and sits on the bank, back against a tree. She pulls her legs towards her chest and wraps her arms around them, she buries her head in her knees and bursts into tears.

Little John peers round the tree to see Marian crying. He bends down to her height and leans towards her. 'I'm sorry Marian'.

Marian looks up at him, her face stained with tears. 'Why? It's not your fault. It's my fault, I should be more careful!'

'Hey hey, it's not your fault, it's Gisbornes' He pulls her into a hug and comforts her as she closes her eyes and sobs.

'Maybe we should go back to camp Marian, you should sleep. It always helps' John adds and releases Marian from the hug.

Marian nods and wipes her eyes as they begin to walk back to camp.

* * *

Robin is unconscious and has blood all over him as John hears his name being called from a far.

John runs up to them and Marian follows, she screams in horror as she sees him.

She runs towards him but Will stops her and holds her still, 'Marian calm down, let John get him back to camp first, he'll be fine'.

Marian crys and turns away with Will, 'I cant lose him, not now I've lost the baby' She whispers.

They reach camp and John lays Robin on a bed. Djaq get to work instantly and Marian sits next to Robin holding his hand. 'Come back Robin, I can't do this without you!' She whispers through tears and puts her forehead to his and kisses it.

Robin still lies unconscious.

Djaq has removed the arrow and her eyes are sad as she finishes stitching the wound closed. She looks at Marian. He needs to rest. She replies and nods at Marian.

Marian sits next to him and kisses his lips, she cups his chin, 'Come on, I'm not leaving you'.

Much has not yet seen Robin. Much comes in with a couple of squirrels and places them on the shelf.

Marian sits up and pushes another bed next to Robin's. She climbs into that bed and moves closer to Robin. She watches him and takes his hand in hers.

Much looks at the gang who are surrounding Robin. He tries to get a closer look but cannot see past the gang. 'Im back! Where's robin?' Much asks.

Marian looks up at him. 'Here' She replies sadly. Looking at her husband she gasps as her eyes flutter towards his bloody wound.

Much's eyes widen and he gasps and starts to panic. He starts to sob, 'Master! No! If he dies, I die!' Much starts rambling and John moves towards him and starts to calm him down.

Robin suddenly starts to cough and splutter. He heaves as he struggles to breathe, 'Robin!' Marian screams and her skin goes pale. Her hand moves across his face to the side, she rubs it and she squeezes his hand with her spare one. 'Robin! Oh Robin' She bursts into tears, crying again.

Robins eyes flicker and then they peacefully close once again.

'Robin?' Marian repeats. 'Robin? Answer me, you can't leave me, I'd rather be dead than live without you.' Marian's eyes and voice turn frantic.

There is no change in Robin and he still lies without movement or sound. 'Robin!' Marian stamps her foot on the ground and bites her bottom lip. She rolls her eyes and leans down, she presses her lips to his.

Robin coughs again but his eyes remain closed.

Marian jumps away and groans in annoyance. 'That's it, I'm through with this, I can't deal with it' She climbs off the bed and walks out of camp.

Djaq dabs at Robins wound softly,she sighs as blood carries on coming out of the wound.

Suddenly Robin jumps up out of the bed.

Djaq jumps 'ROBIN!' She exclaims

'Only joking!' Robin teases but as he does he nearly falls due to the pain of the wound.

Marian walks to the cliff where she had sat many times before in the moonlight and climbs over the rocks into the ledge. She sits on the edge and wipes her face of tears. She un-ties her bodice and lifts up the bottom of her top to reveal her scars on her stomach. She runs her finger along them and shakes her head, blinking trying to stop crying. She takes the dagger out of her hair, allowing it to fall onto her shoulders, she brushes a strand behind her ear.

She sighs. She whispers to herself and she curls up in a ball on the edge and closes her eyes.

Robins lays back down and closes his eyes.

* * *

**SORRY I HAVEN'T WROTE IN A WHILE, I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY UNTIL I HAD A DREAM AND DREAMED WHAT I HAVE WROTE IN THIS CHAPTER... WEIRD, I KNOW BUT AH WELL xD **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHO WANTS ME TO CARRY ON IN CASE PEOPLE HAVE FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY SINCE I HAVEN'T WROTE IN A WHILE. **

**THANKS X**


	22. Chapter 22 - Shadows and Regrets

'Gisborne, forget her, she does not love you!' The Sheriff is becoming irate with Guy's passion for Marian.

_Even though he was angry at her for choosing his enemy and betraying him to Hood every second she was trusted in the castle, and even now that she had let Hood all over her... Causing her to become pregnant... He still loved her, even more now. He still believed that she loved him. Maybe not in the same way that he loved her but he could ad would change that. If... If... he could ruin her life, she'd soon come back to him... Yes! But how could he ruin it? Take away something she loves dearly... Yes! That's it... _

'I need to kill Hood' Gisborne mumbles to himself aloud.

'What? Are you muttering to yourself again? Deary me Gizzy, how many times have I told you about mumbling?' Vaisey shakes his head and walks away.

'Nothing, I wasn't mumbling' Guy scowls at the Sheriff. 'I need to kill Hood, that way Marian will come crawling back' He announces loud enough for the Sheriff to hear.

The Sheriff doesn't look up from his money and raises his eyebrows showing that he was listening. 'A clue... No'

'But my Lord? I will be getting what I want, and you'll be rid of Hood, that's was you want isn't it?'

'Yes, in good time! Gisborne, listen' The Sheriff stands and walks towards his Master at Arms and stands behind him, he rests his hands o his shoulders

'I am'. Guy tenses.

'Well, I have a plan' The sheriff starts grinning evilly, 'I am going to put him a quarantine over the village of Nettlestone and this means that barricades will go up, yes? Are you still following?'

'Yes, but what will be the excuse for the quarantine?' Guy questions the shire.

The Sheriff's eyes glisten with power and cruelty. 'Pestilence, we'll announce that the pestilence has came to the village and that means no one will go in or out. I've hired a man of potions called Loren to slip a poison called 'Red Dwarf' into there food or water as he will coincidently get stuck inside the barricades. Meaning that Hood's heart will bleed terribly, causing him to obviously go and try to save the pathetic parasites and Loren will poison Hood. Hood dies along with the affected peasants. Sorted' The Sheriff sneers and walks away back to his large wooden desk.

Guy frowns and nods. 'But how does this draw out Marian to me?' He questions carefully.

'Gisborne! Is all you think about that darn woman?' Rage fills his voice but he calms himself. 'Hood will die, Marian has no one to turn to since her shrivel of a father is long gone, so she will come back to you. But I don't want to see or hear from her, got it?'

Gisborne grunts but nods in approval. 'Good, make it quick.'

* * *

Marian is sharpening arrows on her bunk and glances at Robin, he is lying on the bed sleeping.

She watches his chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern and a tear rolls down her cheek.

'I love you', she whispers silently.

Much stands up, 'What was that Marian? You said something?''

Marian jumps and leaves her trance. 'Me? Uh, nothing, I was wondering how he was?' She recovered herself and her gaze fell onto her husband again.

He turns to look at Robin and then back to her, 'Go see him, wake him gently'. He shrugs.

Marian hesitates and sighs. _She might as well... _

She walks over to his bed and slumps onto the floor next to him. She looks at his hand that is lying over the side of the bed, palm open and soft.

She takes her own finger and gently strokes her finger tip across his palm. 'Robin? Are you awake?' She whispers tenuously.

The light creeps in through the cracks in the handmade roof and illuminates Robin's face. His lips tender and soft as she watched them move slowly and then she heard him murmur.

'Marian..'

A smiles of relief spread across his wife's face and she wiped away a tear that had stained her cheek.

'Robin!' She whispered loudly but faintly.

'I'm sorry' She heard him mumble again, his eyes still shut.

Marian frowns and wipes her face for a second time. 'What for? And please open your eyes, I don't feel very comfortable talking to you when their closed...'

'For everything, for leaving you countless of times, for storming off and getting myself injured like this. For leaving you at the alter to meet Gisborne...' Marian cuts him off.

'Shh, Robin don't' She whispers and places her finger onto his lips to stop him but he turns his head away and opens his eyes for the first time. His eyes well with tears and a hand moves towards her cheek and he cups it. His finger caresses her cheek bone.

'I'm sorry for not being there when Gisborne stabbed you and left you for dead. I could of... could of... stopped him!'

'Robin please stop'

'And most of all I'm sorry for leaving you and going to the Holy Land. You're right, I did want glory'

Marian is crying and she lays her head onto his.

'Stop. Robin, I've only ever wanted you safe'

'I love you Marian' He looks up at her and into her teary eyes.

'I love you two Robin' And she looks down into his...


End file.
